Witch World?
by pinkxraven
Summary: Summary: Sakura is a witch and a princess. One day, she decided to travel to another world to escape a certain problem and she ended up in a world with ordinary people, school, jerks and fan clubs! But she’s not alone…Sasusaku..Some Naruhina, Nejiten…


Summary: Sakura is a witch and a princess. One day, she decided to travel to another world to escape a certain problem and she ended up in a world with ordinary people, school, jerks and fan clubs! But she's not alone… There's someone that also knows magic… same as her. Sasusaku Some Naruhina, Nejiten…

**Legend:**

pinkxraven-(normal)

_pinkxraven_- (thoughts)

_**pinkxraven**_- (spells)

* * *

Chapter 1: Witch World

A 15-year old pink-haired girl is reading a large book silently. The room is dark with only a candle to brighten it.

"Spells. Hmm… Interesting…" She concentrated on each pages when the door suddenly opened. She turned her head to its direction. A girl with purple hair who's holding a crystal ball approached her.

"Sakura-sama, the queen wishes to speak to you immediately…" The girl said with respect.

"What for, Hinata-chan?"

" I-I do not know but the queen wants to see you right now." Sakura nodded and left the room.

_What could it be now?_

* * *

"WHAAAATTT?!?" Sakura screamed on top of her lungs as it echoed through the whole castle.

"Sakura! Where are your manners? A princess shouldn't shout like that!" The queen, her mother, scolded her

"Mom! You can't do this to me!"

"It's for your own good!"

"How does marrying a stranger related for my own good huh?" She blurted out.

"A stranger? He's a prince! A royalty! Sakura dear, I'm doing for you to have a better future! And it will definitely strengthen our power as rulers… Besides, you'll like him…

He's very suitable to be your husband."

"I don't care who he is or where he came from… I will never marry him!"

" Sakura! You'll going to do as I say and I don't want to hear any complains! I'm your mother and I know what's good for you… Now, go back to your room and sleep because tomorrow, you shall meet him."

* * *

"I can't believe my own mother did that to me!" She said to herself as she ran across the hall of the castle. Hot liquid flowed down to her cheeks. Hinata, her right hand and her only companion, comforted Sakura in her room.

"Sakura-sama… Please stop crying… I do not want to see you like this…"

"Hinata-chan… sob what did I do to deserve this? I-I always wished to have a beautiful life… To marry the man that I will love… not like this… sob I don't want here. I wish that I'm just an ordinary witch…not a princess…" She said sadly.

"I-I wish there is anything I can do to help…" Hinata muttered. Sakura sighed heavily.

Suddenly, an idea popped out of her head.

"That's it, Hinata-chan! You're the one who can help me!" She blurted out excitedly.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"While I was reading a book at the library, I encountered something about "The Book Of The Lost Worlds"..." Hinata gasped.

"S-S-Sakura-sama! Don't tell me you're…you're gonna…"

"Yes. This is the only plan I can think of…That book can bring you to another world! I would like to try it…"

"Umm…How can I help you then?"

"Can you use your crystal ball to locate it? I know my mother has it…She knows every spell in the world."

"O-Okay, I'll try…" Hinata placed her crystal ball on the table. She closed her eyes.

"Please show me…where is "The Book Of The Lost Worlds hidden?" The ball lit and after a few seconds, it showed a dark place with scrolls and books arranged orderly.

"Wait…what's that place? I can't remember anything like that in this castle…" Sakura wondered.

"It's a forbidden room…only the queen can enter it…"

"Why didn't I know about it?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Because the queen ordered me to never tell you and never let you enter that room. All of the forbidden scrolls and spells are hidden there. She's afraid that you might use them and based on what my crystal ball showed, "The Book Of The Lost Worlds" are…well, one of them." After hearing this, Sakura smirked. Hinata raised her eyebrows.

"My mother can be afraid at this very moment…cause I'll go there…right now."

* * *

"Sakura-sama, a-are you sure about this?" Hinata asked worriedly. Sakura destroyed the seal on the door using her own magic that's why they're already inside the room.

"Of course." Sakura smiled at her.

_I've gone all this far, why turn back now? _She thought. She flipped through pages of every book but found nothing. Sakura threw the book madly.

"Ugghh!! Where is it? We don't have much time Hinata!" She blurted out angrily

"Shhh…Please low down your voice, Sakura-sama…the queen might know we're here…"

Sakura walked and eyed every book in the bookshelves. Suddenly, she stopped. Her lips curved into a smile.

"H-Hinata-chan! I've found it!" Sakura quickly pulled the book and jumped to her friend.

Hinata smiled at her.

"Let me see…" She opened the book as she scanned its pages. After a while, she stood up.

"Okay… I've read all the instructions… I'm ready Hinata-chan…" Sakura closed her eyes and positioned her hands her palms in front. She then opened her mouth to utter the spell.

**"_By the power vested upon me…_ **

_**I command you!**_

_**Show me the portal that can lead me to another dimension**_

_**Take me away… from WITCH WORLD!"**_

Light is released from Sakura's hands as a hole appeared in front of her.

"Good Luck, Sakura-sama, may you find happiness in your journey…"

"Hey! Of course, you're coming with me!"

"P-P-Pardon?"

"Come on! You don't want to get scolded by the queen, do you?" Sakura took Hinata's hand as they went through the portal. She took one last glance at the place she called "home". She smiled sadly. _I'll never forget here…I'm sorry mother…I have to do this, I really do…_

_I want to be happy…I want to be…free_

_Goodbye, Witch World…_

* * *

A/N: Umm...please review?

pinkxraven


End file.
